Jak pisać
Tworzenie nowego hasła Masz trzy sposoby tworzenia nowego hasła: # Jeśli widzisz czerwony kolor odsyłacza wyświetlany w dowolnym haśle oznacza, że autor hasła zasugerował konieczność utworzenia takiego hasła, ale nie zostało ono jeszcze utworzone. Kliknięcie takiego odsyłacza przenosi od razu do pustego pola edycyjnego, które można wypełnić treścią. Przykład: Hasło którego jeszcze nie ma # Utworzenie nowego hasła, które nie ma żadnych powiązań. Zacznij od sprawdzenia w wyszukiwarce, czy dane hasło już nie istnieje pod jakąś nazwą. Jeśli nie: * Wpisz tytuł hasła do okna poniżej i kliknij Utwórz artykuł preload=Template:Nowa_strona editintro=Template:Nowa_strona_intro width=30 * wpisz w polu adresowym wyszukiwarki nazwę hasła po adresie Prince of Persia Wiki, np. http://pl.princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/Nowe hasło (tak naprawdę będziesz musiał zmienić tylko końcówkę adresu). Po wciśnięciu klawisza Enter pojawi się strona z informacją, że takiego hasła jeszcze nie ma, klikniij odsyłacz Edycja na tej stronie. Porada dla posiadaczy Firefoksa: jeśli nazwa hasła zawiera polskie litery, wpisanie takiej nazwy w polu adresowym przeglądarki powoduje zamianę polskich znaków na "dziwne" krzaczki. Raczej wpisz nazwę w polu wyszukiwarki, a potem, w wyświetlonej stronie kliknij czerwony odsyłacz "Możesz stworzyć artykuł o tej nazwie". Wpisz jakieś zdanie i kliknij przycisk Podgląd pod oknem edycji. Edytor Gropedii wyświetli wówczas rzeczywisty podgląd hasła, a pod nim ponownie okno edycyjne. Nad hasłem widnieje czerwone ostrzeżenie: Uwaga: To jest tylko podgląd - artykuł nie został jeszcze zapisany!. Oznacza to, że hasło nie zostało jeszcze wprowadzone do encyklopedii, a jedynie pokazane w docelowej postaci. Dopiero kliknięcie przycisku Zapisz spowoduje włączenie hasła do bazy. Nad polem edycyjnym widnieje pasek narzędziowy, który jest domyślnie włączony (chyba że zmienisz to w preferencjach, w sekcji Wymiary pola edycji). Pasek zawiera szereg poleceń, które pozwalają formatować fragmenty redagowanego hasła — wystarczy objąć fragment blokiem i kliknąć przycisk formatujący. Nie zawsze musisz korzystać z przycisków — przy typowym formatowaniu znacznie łatwiej jest wpisywać odpowiednie kody ręcznie. Po nabraniu wprawy łatwiej będzie (i taniej - jeśli masz zwykły modem) pisać hasła offline i formatować je ręcznie, a potem wklejać do utworzonego hasła online. Jeśli hasło ma być dłuższe i z góry wiesz, że będzie opracowywane przez pewien czas (kilka godzin czy dni), wklej od razu na samej górze komunikat , który poinformuje inne osoby, aby chwilowo nie ingerowały w treść.Uwaga: jeśli chcesz poeksperymentować z formatowaniem tekstu, utwórz swój własny brudnopis, zakładając stronę według schematu: http://pl.princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/Nazwa_użytkownika:Brudnopis Na takiej stronie możesz szaleć do woli, nie robiąc eksperymentów w żadnych hasłach Prince of Persia Wiki. WAŻNE - nie podpisujemy się pod hasłami!!! Hasło od momentu napisania należy do publicznej domeny i może być poprawiane i uzupełniane przez inne osoby, więc podpisywanie się nie ma sensu. Współautorstwo jest jedynie widoczne w historii hasła. Hasło w pigułce Ponieważ przeczytanie poradnika zajmie Ci zapewne kilka godzin lub nawet cały dzień, podajemy od razu technikę hasła w pigułce, co pozwoli Ci zacząć poprawnie pisać hasła już po paru minutach. Zwracamy tu uwagę na kluczowe techniki. *'Nazwa hasła'. Na początku podaj nazwę hasła, obejmując ją z obu stron trzema apostrofami, co spowoduje pogrubienie czcionki. *'Daty'. Ujmij je w nawiasie, obejmij odsyłaczami daty - osobno dzień miesiąca (10 października), osobno rok (1860). Zawsze używaj poprawnej formy dnia, np. 1 stycznia (nie 1 styczeń!). Uwaga! Ponieważ Gropedia nie sięga tak daleko wstecz, występują aktualnie lata 1985-2006. Daty wcześniejsze, występujące tylko w fabule gry nie powinny być tworzone. *Po myślniku podaj krótkie objaśnienie. *Naciśnij dwa razy klawisz Enter i przejdź do dłuższego opisu. Akapity rozdzielaj zawsze dwoma "Enterami". *Odsyłacze do innych haseł twórz za pomocą podwójnego nawiasu kwadratowego, np. Deus Ex. *Jeśli musisz objąć odsyłaczem inną formę fleksyjną, np. barbarzyńców, wpisz przykładowo brabarzyńców. Pierwsza część odsyłacza prowadzi do właściwego hasła, zaś druga część powoduje wyświetlenie treści odsyłacza we właściwej formie deklinacyjnej. A teraz możesz przejść do czytania dalszego ciągu poradnika. Akapity Akapity muszą być oddzielane od siebie za pomocą podwójnej interlinii. Innymi słowy, aby utworzyć nowy akapit, musisz dwukrotnie nacisnąć klawisz Enter. Jeśli zrobisz to tylko raz, edytor MediaWiki "zleje" ze sobą oba fragmenty tekstu. To powszechny błąd początkujących autorów haseł, którzy sądzą, że wystarczy jedynie rozdzielić dwa akapity pojedynczym znakiem końca akapitu. Można się też wspomagać pewnymi znacznikami języka HTML, ale o tym powiemy niżej, w sekcji poświęconej znacznikom. Niekiedy przydaje się użycie tzw. tekstu preformatowanego, w którym każdy akapit poprzedza się spacją. Powoduje to wyświetlenie akapitów z lekkim wcięciem, w tabeli i na lekkim podlewie. Nie żarty to ni przelewki a jeno ciężka praca, chłop, który idzie do dziewki cięższy niż dwóch, co wraca. chcąc ograniczyć wielkość obramowania możesz zastosować trik umieszczając tekst w tabeli, np.: co, dla poprzedniego przykładu, da efekt jak poniżej: Pamiętaj jednak, że akapity nie są wówczas zawijane, a więc należy tę technikę stosować do krótkich wierszy, np. w poezji czy listingach kodu komputerowego, gdzie linie nie mogą być zawinięte. Śródtytuły (nagłówki) W hasłach możemy stosować cztery poziomy śródtytułów, sygnalizowane odpowiednią liczbą znaków równości. Odpowiadające im kody to: =Śródtytuł stopnia 1= Śródtytuł stopnia 2 Śródtytuł stopnia 3 Śródtytuł stopnia 4 Przykładem śródtytułów stopnia drugiego i trzeciego są śródtytuły w tym artykule. Jeśli śródtytułów rozmaitego szczebla jest trzy lub więcej, edytor MediaWiki automatycznie tworzy z nich spis treści, przy czym spis ten zawiera drzewo tytułów, zależnie od ich zagnieżdżenia. Wyróżnianie pisma Formatowanie Wiki Do dyspozycji mamy dwa sposoby wyróżnienia czcionki - pochylenie (dwa apostrofy) i pogrubienie (trzy apostrofy): Wpisanie jakaś pochylona treść spowoduje pochylenie tekstu, np. Jakaś pochylona treść Wpisanie jakaś pogrubiona treść spowoduje pogrubienie tekstu, np. Jakaś pogrubiona treść Można połączyć pogrubienie i pochylenie, wpisując aż pięć apostrofów: '''pogrubienie i pochylenie' Da to w efekcie: 'Pogrubienie i pochylenie' Formatowanie HTML Edytor MediaWiki nie daje bezpośredniego polecenia do wyróżnienia fragmentu tekstu za pomocą podkreślenia. Można się jednak posłużyć poleceniem HTML, np. Jakaś podkreślona treść W efekcie uzyskamy: Jakaś podkreślona treść Wykazy (listy) Wykazy nienumerowane Najprostszym sposobem utworzenia nieuporządkowanego czyli nienumerowanego wykazu (listy) jakichś pojęć czy zagadnień jest podanie ich w kolejnych wierszach i poprzedzenie gwiazdkami, np. '*Warszawa *Kraków '*Wrocław Efekt będzie następujący: *Warszawa *Kraków *Wrocław Stosując większą liczbę gwiazdek, np. dwie na drugim poziomie zagnieżdżenia i trzy na trzecim poziomie, można tworzyć drzewo, z wcięciami zależnymi od poziomu: '*Polska **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś ... Da to w efekcie: *Polska **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś **Powierzchnia *Czechy **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś **Powierzchnia *Słowacja **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś **Powierzchnia Wykazy numerowane Innym sposobem jest użycie znaku #, który pozwala utworzyć wykaz uporządkowany lub numerowany. # Warszawa '# Kraków '# Wrocław I efekt: #Warszawa #Kraków #Wrocław Można też zastosować hierarchię, stosując dwa lub trzy kolejne znaki # przed wierszami: #Polska ##Ludność ###Miasta ###Wieś ##Powierzchnia #Czechy ##Ludność ###Miasta ###Wieś ##Powierzchnia #Słowacja ##Ludność ###Miasta ###Wieś ##Powierzchnia Wykazy mieszane Można też mieszać definicje: *Polska #Ludność #Powierzchnia *Czechy #Ludność #Powierzchnia *Słowacja #Ludność #Powierzchnia Wcięcia Możesz wreszcie stosować wyróżniające wcięcia, używając znaków dwukropka. 'To jest tekst bez wcięcia. ':To jest wcięty akapit. '::Jeszcze bardziej wcięty akapit. ':To jest kolejny wcięty akapit. 'I znowu akapit bez wcięcia. Da to w rezultacie: To jest tekst bez wcięcia. :To jest wcięty akapit. ::Jeszcze bardziej wcięty akapit. :To jest kolejny wcięty akapit. I znowu akapit bez wcięcia. Definicje Specyficznym rodzajem list są definicje, w których nazwę definicji poprzedza się znakiem średnika, zaś wyjaśnienie definicji znakiem dwukropka. '; Warszawa : stolica Polski '; Praga : stolica Czech '; Berlin : stolica Niemiec ;Warszawa :stolica Polski ;Praga :stolica Czech ;Berlin :stolica Niemiec Odsyłacze (linki) Odsyłacze w ramach Prince of Persia Wiki Najprostszym sposobem utworzenia odsyłacza do innego hasła w polskiej encyklopedii Księcia Persji jest objęcie tytułu tego hasła specjalnym znacznikiem, dwoma nawiasami kwadratowymi, np. '''Albert Einstein. Wygląda to wtedy następująco: W 1701 roku Albert Einstein pracował w lodziarni. Może się zdarzyć, że zechcesz podać odsyłacz do jakiegoś hasła, ale zasygnalizować go inną treścią niż jego tytuł, np. twórca teorii bezwzględności. Wówczas musisz skorzystać ze specjalnej, dwuczłonowej techniki: twórca teorii bezwzględności Pierwszy człon jest odsyłaczem do innego hasła, natomiast drugi człon, po pionowej kresce jest wyświetlany w naszym haśle. Efekt jest następujący: Powszechnie wiadomo, że twórca teorii bezwzględności lubił trójkątne proso. Technika jest także przydatna wtedy, gdy musimy użyć wyrazów w innej formie fleksyjnej, np. Alberta Einsteina. Trzeba wtedy zastosować kod: Alberta Einsteina Czytałem sławne dzieło Alberta Einsteina, ale zupełnie go nie zrozumiałem. Niekiedy zdarza się, że hasło jednowyrazowe w innej formie fleksyjnej niż mianownik można opisać w następujący sposób: Waszyngtonie Vietnam Veterans Memorial jest w Waszyngtonie. Ale uwaga! Skrótu takiego nie można stosować, jeśli końcówka zawiera polskie znaki, gdyż odsyłacz nie uchwyci końcówki wyrazu. domów Może się zdarzyć, że wskazywane hasło jest wieloznaczne – na przykład Hel. W takim przypadku trzeba oczywiście użyć odsyłacza do konkretnego znaczenia, np. hel (pierwiastek) lub Hel (miasto). Jeśli nie chcesz, by dodatkowy nawias przeszkadzał w czytaniu tekstu, wstaw za nim pionową kreskę: hel (pierwiastek) Ma to taki sam skutek, jakby za kreską powtórzono głowną część hasła: hel Jako gaz lekki i niepalny, hel nadaje się do napełniania balonów. Również w tej postaci odsyłacza działa "doklejanie" końcówek fleksyjnych: hel (pierwiastek)em Hel (miasto)u Balon napełniony helem wystartował z Helu. Jeśli Twoje hasło wiąże się z innymi hasłami w Wikipedii, warto wydzielić pod treścią hasła specjalną sekcję o nazwie Zobacz też, np. Zobacz też: hasło 1 - hasło2 - hasło3 lub Zobacz też: hasło 1, hasło2, hasło3 Przykład takiej sekcji, z użyciem listy nienumerowanej, znajduje się na dole poradnika. Odsyłacze do innych miejsc w Internecie Jeśli tworzysz odsyłacz (link) do jakiegoś innego miejsca w Internecie, wystarczy, że wpiszesz po prostu pełny adres, co spowoduje, że edytor automatycznie zamieni go na "klikalny" adres: Uwaga: aby adres był klikalny, musisz podać na początku protokół http://. Nie wystarczy samo www.adres.pl! Angielska Nonsensopedia mieści się pod adresem http://uncyclopedia.org. Często zdarza się, że adresy internetowe są "brzydkie", gdyż zawierają skomplikowane ścieżki wygenerowane przez skrypty. Można temu zaradzić, ukrywając adres, a wyświetlając jego nazwę opisową, np. Słowniki w Babylonie Czego rezultatem będzie: Słowniki w Babylonie. Adres poczty elektronicznej trzeba poprzedzić prefiksem mailto: mailto:Kowalski@firma.org.pl Dzięki temu adres będzie "klikalny". mailto:Kowalski@firma.org.pl Można go ukryć, stosując podaną wyżej technikę: Adres pocztowy Kowalskiego Adres pocztowy Kowalskiego Jeśli piszesz hasło, przy którym chcesz podać wartościowe źródła informacji w Internecie, wydziel na dole specjalną sekcję pod nazwą Zewnętrzne linki i w niej podaj listę kilku odsyłaczy, np. Zewnętrzne linki *Adres 1 *Adres 2 *Adres 3 Pamiętaj jednak, aby lista odsyłaczy zawierała rzeczywiście istotne adresy, a nie autopromocję własnych serwisów internetowych! Kategorie Należy pamiętać o nadaniu hasłu kategorii - bardzo pomaga to zarówno osobom, które przeglądają hasła z danej dziedziny, jak i Nonsensopedystom, którzy utrzymują tę dziedzinę w porządku. Jeśli opracowujesz np. hasło o przeciwniku z gry, włącz go do kategorii Przeciwnicy. Składnia jest następująca: kategoria:Przeciwnicy Jednak aby sortowanie było poprawne, zastosuj jeszcze dodatkowy kod: Skarabeusze Podanie po kresce ciągu Skarabeusze spowoduje, że w kategorii Przeciwnicy nazwa zostanie umieszczona pod właściwą literą. Aby wybrać odpowiednią kategorię, najlepiej znaleźć hasło pokrewne i podpatrzeć, gdzie jest przyporządkowane, lub przejść do ogólnej kategorii (w tym przypadku - Postacie) i odnaleźć odpowiednią kategorię pochodną. Ewentualnie, kompletną listę kategorii znajdziesz pod adresem Specjalna:Categories. Zauważ na przykład, że niniejszy poradnik jest umieszczony w kategorii Meta Strony, co widać na samym dole, pod artykułem. Przekierowanie Niekiedy hasło może być poszukiwane pod kilkoma nazwami np. Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna i NRD aby nie tworzyć dwóch takich samych artykułów możemy jedną z tych nazw przekierować na drugą. W tym celu należy w jednym z artykułów umieścić w pierwszej linii frazę #redirect, a następnie link do strony na której znajduje się artykuł właściwy. Całość wygląda tak: #redirect Nowa nazwa Przekierowanie może też być stosowane jeśli uznasz że hasło powinno mieć inną nazwę niż pierwotna, co może być wynikiem popełnionego błędu, choćby i literowego. Możesz skorzystać z zakładki Przenieś nad polem edycyjnym. (niedostępne dla nowych użytkowników, pojawia się po jakichś dwu tygodniach) Po kliknięciu tej zakładki edytor MediaWiki wyświetli pole Nowy tytuł, w którym wpisz po prostu nowy tytuł hasła. Od tej chwili nosi ono nową nazwę, zaś w haśle o starej nazwie pojawi się kod: #redirect Nowa nazwa Ale zakładka przenieś ma dużo głębsze działanie, bo oprócz wstawienia przekierowania przenosi pod nową nazwę także historię strony i dyskusję. Niestety (a może na szczęście), tylko administratorzy mają prawo usuwać hasła z encyklopedii, więc funkcja przenoszenia może być niekiedy przydatna. Możesz także sprawdzić, które hasła w Prince of Persia Wiki odwołują się do naszego hasła - lista jest wyświetlana po kliknięciu odsyłacza Linkujące z lewej strony ekranu. Jeśli haseł takich jest niewiele, można się pokusić o zmianę odsyłacza w tych hasłach. Jeśli zbyt dużo, trzeba jednak już zawierzyć funkcji przekierowania, która będzie przenosić czytelnika we właściwe miejsce. Stulecia Odsyłacz do konkretnego stulecia możesz podać klasycznym sposobem, np.: W XIX wieku szybko rozwijał się przemysł. W XIX wieku szybko rozwijał się przemysł. Można jednak stosować dla wygody skróconą formę: W XIX w. szybko rozwijał się przemysł. W XIX w. szybko rozwijał się przemysł. Istniejące już przekierowanie poprawnie wyświetli odsyłacz do hasła XIX wiek. Analogicznie można podawać odsyłacze do stuleci przed naszą erą: W II w. p.n.e. żył grecki filozof. W II w. p.n.e. żył grecki filozof. Zobacz także http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Link Funkcje parsera Czym są funkcje parsera? Funkcje parsera są małymi rozszerzeniami mechanizmu MediaWiki, dającymi różne wyniki przy zastosowaniu różnych argumentów. Najlepsze użycie znajdują w skomplikowanych szablonach. Funkcje if Funkcja, która może wyświetlać różne wyniki w zależności od tego, czy podany parametr jest pusty lub nie. Funkcja if zazwyczaj przyjmuje postać: }|Parametr nie jest pusty.|Parametr jest pusty.}} Oznacza to: jeśli parametr nie jest pusty, wtedy wyświetl "Parametr nie jest pusty.", a jeśli jest pusty, wtedy wyświetl "Parametr jest pusty." Przykładowo: załóżmy, że szablon o treści podanej wyżej znajduje się pod nazwą szablon:parametr. Jeśli użyjemy szablonu w ten sposób: wtedy powinien zostać wyświetlony tekst: "Parametr nie jest pusty." Jeśli użyjemy go w ten sposób: lub na przykład tak: zostanie wyświetlony tekst: "Parametr jest pusty." ifeq Funkcja, która porównuje ze sobą dwie wartości i wyświetla wynik. Funkcja ifeq zazwyczaj przyjmuje postać: }|tak|Kocham żelki!|Nie lubię żelek.}} Oznacza to: jeśli kochanie jest równe tak, wtedy wyświetl tekst "Kocham żelki!"; jeśli kochanie jest różne od tak, wtedy wyświetl tekst "Nie lubię żelek." Załóżmy, że szablon o powyższej treści znajduje się pod nazwą szablon:żelki. Jeśli użyjemy szablonu w ten sposób: wtedy wyświetli się tekst "Kocham żelki!" Jeśli szablon będzie użyty w sposób lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób, na przykład zostanie wyświetlony tekst: "Nie lubię żelek." ifexist Funkcja ifexist sprawdza, czy artykuł o podanej nazwie istnieje i wyświetla wynik. Zazwyczaj przyjmuje postać: Oznacza to: jeśli artykuł "kot" istnieje, wtedy wyświetl: "Artykuł kot istnieje." Jeśli nie istnieje wtedy wyświetl: "Artykuł kot nie istnieje." (artykuł kot w tym wypadku istnieje). Funkcja może mieć również nieco bardziej skomplikowaną postać: }|Artykuł } istnieje.|Artykuł } nie istnieje.}} Załóżmy, że szablon o powyższej treści znajduje się pod nazwą szablon:istnieje. Jeśli użyjemy go w ten sposób: wtedy sprawdzi, czy artykuł kot istnieje i w zależności od tego wyświetli wynik. switch Funkcja porównuje jedną wartość z innymi i jeśli znajdzie taką samą wartość wyświetla wynik. W innym wypadku wyświetla wartość domyślną (jeżeli takowa została podana). Przykład: } |1=styczeń |2=luty |3=marzec |4=kwiecień |5=maj |6=czerwiec |7=lipiec |8=sierpień |9=wrzesień |10=październik |11=listopad |12=grudzień |nie podano miesiąca }} Przyjmijmy, że szablon o powyższej treści znajduje się pod nazwą szablon:miesiąc. Jeśli zostanie użyty w ten sposób: wtedy funkcja wyświetli "styczeń". W przypadku zostanie wyświetlony tekst "nie podano miesiąca". expr Funkcja oblicza wyrażenia matematyczne. Na przykład da w wyniku "2''". Tabela używanych operatorów '''UWAGA!' Łącznikiem dziesiętnym liczb jest "." kropka (półtora=1.5). ifexpr Funkcja wykonuje wyrażenie matematyczne i wyświetla tekst, który jest zależny od wyniku. Przykład: Oznacza to: jeśli wynik podanego działania (w tym wypadku 1+1) jest równy 0, wtedy funkcja wyświetli "1+1 równa się 0.", a jeśli wynik nie jest równy zeru, wtedy zostanie wyświetlony tekst "1+1 nie jest równe 0." Funkcja obsługuje te same operatory co expr. Więcej o funkcjach parsera można przeczytać w Wikipedii. Poziome linie Pozioma linia jest wstawiana za pomocą czterech kresek (znaków "minus") '----' Efekt jest następujący: ---- Nie nadużywaj poziomych linii - staraj się je stosować oszczędnie i w wyjątkowych wypadkach. Grafika Nonsensopedia bez grafiki, jest jak świat bez trójkątów. Zdjęcia, mapy czy rysunki ubarwiają naszą encyklopedię, nadając jej posmak profesjonalizmu. Jeśli nadarza się stosowna okazja, dołączaj grafiki do swoich (lub cudzych) haseł. Możesz wstawiać własne ilustracje lub kopiować ilustracje z innych Nonsensopedii (w ich pełnych rozmiarach!), zapisując je na swoim dysku. W przypadku kopiowania ilustracji z innych projektów Wiki, bardzo istotne jest, żeby zwrócić uwagę na to, czy dana grafika lub zdjęcie opatrzone są odpowiednią informacją o autorze zdjęcia oraz licencji z nim związanej - ale jeśli takiej informacji nie ma, można to olać :] . Oczywiście, już po przeniesieniu konieczne jest umieszczenie tych samych informacji (autor + licencja) przy grafice w wersji polskiej. Błędem jest wpisanie jedynie "Wzięte z angielskiego Commons", itp. W obu przypadkach, przede wszystkim musisz się zalogować - dopiero wtedy zobaczysz w pasku narzędziowym po lewej stronie polecenie Prześlij plik (lub Upload file jeśli przesyłasz na Commons). Kliknij je i wybierz plik z dysku, opisz je krótko, zaznacz adnotację o prawach autorskich i wyślij. Po przesłaniu możesz już wstawić polecenie w haśle, np. left|thumb|200px|Jan Kowalski, 1900-1985 grafika:obrazek.jpg to oczywiście informacja o pliku z grafiką. left lub right określa po której stronie tekstu ma pojawiać się grafika, można pominąć ten parametr thumb tworzy ramkę dla miniatury, w której pojawi się zdjęcie i ewentualny podpis. 200px to sugerowana szerokość obrazka - jeśli jej nie podasz, edytor przyjmie domyślnie 150 pikseli. Jan Kowalski, 1900-1985 jest podpisem pod zdjęciem. Typowe przykłady: ---- Bez podpisu grafika:przyklad.jpg grafika:przyklad.jpg ---- Z podpisem thumb|przyklad thumb|przyklad ---- Z wymuszoną szerokością thumb|100px|przyklad thumb|100px|przyklad ---- W ramce z oryginalną szerokością i podpisem frame|przyklad frame|przyklad ---- Tabele Tabele przydają się dość często przy budowie bloków usystematyzowanych informacji, jak np. wykaz państw z ich ludnością czy lista rekordów w jakiejś dyscyplinie sportu. Tabele zauważysz także w hasłach z szablonami, jak np. gatunki zwierząt (Goryle) czy podstawowe opisy państw (Polska). * Znaczniki ' ' wprowadzają szkielet tabeli. * Znaczniki !' wprowadzają komórki nagłówkowe tabeli, czyli komórki z tytułami kolumn - zawartość tych komórek jest wyświetlana pogrubioną czcionką. Wpisz tyle komórek nagłówkowych, ile kolumn ma mieć tabela (dla przejrzystości wpisuj je jedną pod drugą), a po każdym znaczniku wpisz treść komórki nagłówkowej. * Znaczniki '| wprowadzają zwykłe komórki tabeli. Także i tutaj podaj tyle komórek dla danego wiersza, ile ma być kolumn tabeli. Za znacznikami wpisuj treść komórek. * Znaczniki |---''' rozdzielają poszczególne wiersze tabeli. * Aby tabela miała obramowanie, po znaczniku otwierającym tabelę (i po spacji) podaj parametry '''border, cellpadding i cellspacing, np. :' I przykład tabeli: Kody HTML Edytor MediaWiki został tak pomyślany, aby tworzenie hasła było jak najmniej kłopotliwe, a użytkownik w jak najmniejszej mierze zaprzątał sobie głowę technikaliami. Zwarty, stosunkowo niewielki zestaw poleceń z powodzeniem wystarcza do sprostania potrzebom ogromnej większości użytkowników - przecież w hasłach stosujemy zazwyczaj wyróżnianie tekstu, odsyłacze, niekiedy śródtytuły i grafikę. Możliwe jest jednak stosowanie także poleceń języka HTML, jeśli tylko je znamy. Wprawdzie twórcy Prince of Persia Wiki nie zalecają używania HTML (a już broń Boże żadnych skryptów!), ale w paru sytuacjach mogą się przydać, czego przykład mieliśmy wyżej, próbując wyróżnić tekst za pomocą podkreślenia. Wymieńmy kilka poleceń, które w pewnych sytuacjach mogą się okazać użyteczne, podkreślając jednak z naciskiem, że im mniej HTML-a, tym lepiej. Gdy zechcesz przełamać wiersz, nie tworząc zarazem nowego akapitu, możesz na końcu wiersza zastosować polecenie: ' ' Na przykład: To jest pierwszy wiersz To jest drugi wiersz To jest trzeci wiersz To jest czwarty wiersz Czcionkę monotypiczną, czyli o stałej szerokości znaku (zwykle jest to Courier), możesz wykorzystać do przedstawienia jakichś technicznych pojęć, np. fragmentu kodu. Użyj wtedy polecenia: '''pojęcie techniczne' To jest zwykły tekst, a to jest coś technicznego i znowu zwykły tekst Nie stosuj raczej kolorów (w naszym poradniku są one wykorzystywane, ale celem jest poglądowość tekstu). Jeśli już koniecznie musisz, obejmij fragment tekstu przykładowymi znacznikami: Jakiś czerwony tekst Jakiś czerwony tekst Można stosować takie kolory, jak "red", "blue", "green", "yellow" itp. Zdecydowanie unikaj polecenie "font" do zwiększania lub zmniejszania wielkości czcionki. Polecenie: ' Tekst na środku' umożliwia ustawienie fragmentu hasła na środku wiersza. Ten tekst znajduje się na środku Jeśli z jakichś powodów nie chcesz, aby grafika była oblewana tekstem, możesz bezpośrednio za kodem wprowadzającym grafikę zastosować polecenie: ' ' Na przykład: thumb|przyklad ' ' thumb|przyklad Spowodowało to, że tekst wpisywany za poleceniem wstawiającym grafikę znajduje się poniżej grafiki, a nie obok niej. Generalnie trzymaj się jednak zasady, że polecenia edytora są w zupełności wystarczające do sformatowania hasła, a wszelkie ingerencje za pomocą dodatkowych poleceń HTML rozbijają nieco jednolity wygląd haseł w Nonsensopedii. Komunikaty W rozmaitych okolicznościach przydają się komunikaty generujące automatyczne wpisy. Do szczególnie popularnych należy zwłaszcza tzw. stub, który oznacza zalążek strony. Po wpisaniu kodu: uzyskujemy komunikat informujący inne osoby, że zdaniem autora jest to dopiero "zaczyn" hasła i warto je rozszerzyć. Nie twórz jednak haseł, w których znajduje się tylko 50 znaków i komunikat ze stubem. Staraj się podać przynajmniej elementarną informację. Przyjmij generalną zasadę, że nie chodzi o jak największą liczbę haseł w encyklopedii, choć oczywiście bierzemy wszyscy udział w przyjacielskim wyścigu z naszymi kolegami tworzącymi Nonsensopedie w innych językach. Warto jednak pisać hasła dłuższe, bardziej wyczerpujące. ---- Jeśli nazwa hasła nie jest jednoznaczna, możesz utworzyć komunikat, który sygnalizuje tę niejednoznaczność. Na przykład: * Kot (nazwisko) * Kot (zwierzę) Da to następujący wynik: To słowo, pojęcie, czy co tam, ma kilka znaczeń, więc musimy Cię skierować na jedynie słuszną drogę: * Kot (nazwisko) * Kot (zwierzę) W ten sposób dasz czytelnikowi możność dotarcia do właściwego hasła. ---- Ewidentne bzdury czy nachalną autopromocję możesz skwitować komunikatem: Wygeneruje to komunikat: Na stronie z listą podaj adres hasła i uzasadnij swój komunikat. ---- Jeśli masz poważne wątpliwości co do bezstronności artykułu, w pierwszej kolejności spróbuj samemu naprawić treść tego artykułu. Jeśli nie wiesz jak, albo masz wątpliwości w tym zakresie skorzystaj ze strony dyskusyjnej danego artykułu. Jeśli to nic nie daje, albo artykuł, Twoim zdaniem, w bardzo rażący sposób narusza zasady neutralnego punktu widzenia, na dole artykułu dodaj komunikat: co da w efekcie: ---- Jeśli pracujesz dłużej nad jakimś hasłem i chcesz uprzedzić o tym innych, aby chwilowo nie ingerowali w treść, możesz wstawić u góry komunikat: czego efektem jest: ---- Większa część artykułu została skopiowana z Wikipedii, na której został on umieszczony na licencji GFDL Jak pisać